Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method of reporting measurement in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
A terminal may perform measurement and a report based on information for measurement received from a network. The measurement and the measurement report performed by the terminal may have a direct influence on the execution of the mobility of the terminal, such as cell reselection/handover. Furthermore, the network may adaptively provide the terminal with service using the measurement result reported to the network.
A network may provide a terminal with a parameter for wideband measurement. The terminal may perform wideband measurement using the wideband measurement parameter and report a measurement result to the network. When the terminal reports the measurement result, the network may be unaware whether the measurement result is a wideband measurement result or a narrowband measurement result that is not the wideband measurement result. Since the terminal does not provide signaling regarding that the reported measurement result has been obtained through what measurement, the network may be unaware that the measurement result is based on what measurement. Such a phenomenon may not comply with the original object of measurement and a report that are performed for a network optimization operation.